Wilbur's Surprise Zing
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Wayne's oldest wolf pup Wilbur has finally found someone to be with and for once he's happy and nice. Unfortunately, Winnie and the others want to get back at Wilbur for being mean by ruining his relationship. Will they be successful? Third collaboration between me and Studio Zolo. On hiatus until further notice.
1. The zing

Wilbur was walking down the sidewalk one day going to his favorite diner. He wanted to get out of the hotel after a big fight he had with his other siblings. He walked into the diner and not paying attention, ran into a werewolf girl. She fell to the floor and Wilbur looked down at her, helping her up. They locked eyes for a moment, and Wilbur felt the one thing he thought would never come for him, a zing.

"Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going." Wilbur said.

"It's okay." The girl replied.

"My name's Wilbur by the way." He introduced.

"I'm Carrie." The girl said.

"I was about to sit down and have some lunch. Can I treat you? It's the least I can do after running into you." He asked.

"That would be great." She replied.

The two sat down at a table, ordered some food, and talked for hours on end. Wilbur checked the time on his phone after he was finished with his meal.

"Well, I should be going now. It was nice talking to you Carrie." He said. He was about to get up.

"Wait! Before you go…" She said.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

Carrie pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it and gave it to Wilbur.

"Call me sometime. I'd love to get to know you better." She said.

"S-Sure!" Wilbur said nervously. He got up from the table and left the diner. He was very happy about what just happened.

'I-I can't believe what happened! A girl gave me her number!' He thought to himself.

He was so happy he was singing and dancing while he was walking down the sidewalk. Eventually he returned home to the hotel. His mom and dad were waiting for him. They noticed immediately that he seemed very happy.

"You seem to be in high spirits hon." Wanda said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Wayne asked.

"I met a girl named Carrie and she gave me her number! She might want to go out with me!" Wilbur said.

Wayne and Wanda were happy about the news.

"That's wonderful honey! I'm glad you finally found someone!" She said.

"Wow, my oldest son found a girl. Way to go!" He said.

Wilbur nodded and went to go find his younger siblings so he could apologize to them for earlier.

"What do you want Wilbur?" Winnie asked in a mean tone. Winnie and Wally were playing with Willie, Willa, Wanye, and Sunny.

"Whoa, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I was mean to you guys earlier. That's all." He said leaving them after he apologized. Winnie and Wally were absolutely blown away.

"Wha?! Did Wilbur just say he's sorry?" Winnie asked in confusion. Wally nodded.

"Yeah, that's not like him at all." He said.

"Yeah! He's usually very mean!" Willie said. Willa nodded at what her younger twin brother said.

"Something's wrong with Wilbur! He's never nice!" Sunny said.

Winnie and the others were wondering what brought on this sudden change of heart, though they weren't buying it, except for Willie. He liked the fact that Wilbur was being nice for once.

*A few weeks later*

Winnie and Wally noticed that Wilbur was acting very strange. He was a lot happier than normal, and he was doing things that he wouldn't do before, like actually spending time with his siblings. The others were starting to believe Wilbur really had changed; however, Winnie and Wally weren't falling for it one bit. They also noticed Wilbur would go out late at night and wouldn't come back for a long time. Winnie and Wally decided to spy on Wilbur to see what was going on.

One night, Wilbur headed to his parents room with Winnie and Wally secretly following him.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out." Wilbur told them.

"Okay, don't stay out too late!" Wanda said.

Wilbur nodded at them and went to the hotel entrance with Winnie and Wally following. Wilbur walked on the sidewalk that led into town while Winnie and Wally hid in bushes and kept following him. Suddenly, Winnie tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face.

"Oww!" Winnie said out loud. She and Wally quickly hid in their bushes as Wilbur looked behind him to find the source of the noise.

"Am I being followed? Hmm, must be my imagination." He said to himself. He continued walking and they followed. They eventually came to the diner and Wilbur went inside. Winnie and Wally stayed outside and watched from the windows. They saw Wilbur with a werewolf girl that he hugged and kissed, and the two sat down at a table.

"Wilbur has a girlfriend?" Winnie asked in shock. "Never thought that was gonna happen."

"Neither did I." Wally agreed. "That would explain why Wilbur's been so happy lately."

"He doesn't deserve to be happy! He always made sure we were miserable; we should get him back for all the things he did to us!" Winnie said.

"Yeah! We need to find a way for his girlfriend to see the real him. Then she'll break up with him!" Wally said.

With that, the two of them headed home and waited for Wilbur to come home. When Wilbur did come home, he called everyone to the lobby for an announcement.

"I invited Carrie over to stay for a couple days so she can meet everyone! There's only one thing I need." He said.

"What's that hon?" Wanda asked.

"I want everyone to be on their best behavior, especially you Willie." He said. That was because Willie had a tendency to misbehave.

"I promise I'll behave big brother!" Willie said.

"Good, that goes for the rest of you as well." Wilbur said to his other brothers and sisters.

Winnie leaned over to Wally and whispered "This is our chance! We need a way to mess up Wilbur's relationship!"

"Don't worry sis, I got the perfect plan." Wally whispered back to her.

*The next day*

Wilbur was introducing Carrie to everyone and everything was going well. Until Winnie and Wally enacted their plan for revenge.

"Carrie, can we talk to you for a minute?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, it's important!" Wally said.

Wilbur and Carrie both looked at Winnie and Wally in confusion.

"Umm, okay. I'll be back babe." She said.

Winnie and Wally took Carrie aside.

"I can't believe you fell for someone like Wilbur!" Winnie said.

"Why is that?" Carrie asked.

"Wilbur is not what he seems. He's very mean! One time, he framed Willie for breaking a vase that he broke himself!" Wally said.

"He would never do something like that!" Carrie insisted.

"Oh yeah? There was the one time he took Wanye's toys and wouldn't give them back, the one time he took Sunny's makeup kit and wouldn't give it back, and the time he took Willie's detective kit and wouldn't give it back! Wilbur is a very bad person! You should break up with him!" Winnie said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you guys. Wilbur seems too nice to do any of those things." Carrie said. She went back to Wilbur and they walked away. Winnie and Wally both growled in frustration.

"Dang it! That didn't work." Winnie said.

"Don't worry sis! I got an awesome plan b!" Wally said.

Winnie eyed him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked.

"Making Wilbur look bad in front of Carrie." He said.

An evil smile spread across Winnie's face and she said "Let's do this!"

The two of them set about on their plan. However, no matter what they did, Wilbur had some way of making himself look good. Wilbur was starting to become increasingly annoyed with Winnie and Wally's behavior.

"What's gotten into you two? I asked you to behave for once and I can't even get that out of you guys!" Wilbur said.

"You don't deserve to be happy Wilbur!" Winnie said.

Carrie gasped at what Winnie said and even Wilbur was a little shocked.

"Look, I know we haven't always gotten along, but can't you see I've changed?" Wilbur asked.

"You're not fooling anybody Wilbur! You may have Willie and the others fooled, but not us!" Wally said.

Right after Wally said that, Willie came in with a glass of juice in his paw and wasn't paying attention. He tripped and spilled the juice on Wilbur's shirt.

"My shirt!" Wilbur said in annoyance.

Willie looked at Wilbur and said "I'm sorry big bro…"

"SHUT UP!" Wilbur screamed. "You always mess up everything around here!"

"Hey, calm down!" Wally said.

"Stay out of this Wally! Willie, you're a pest!" Wilbur said.

Willie was starting to tear up.

"A-A pest?" Willie asked shakily.

"Yeah, I don't know how anyone can put up with you! You're a bad excuse for a werewolf and a brother!" Wilbur said.

Everyone in the room went quiet for a few seconds. Willie began crying loudly and ran of the room while Winnie chased after him. Carrie went over to Wilbur and smacked him.

"Oww!" He said.

"You're an awful monster! I never want to see you again!" She said.

Wilbur was completely shocked with what had just happened and Carrie began to storm out of the hotel.

"Carrie, wait!" Wilbur said in desperation.

"We are through Wilbur! I never want to see your ridiculous face again!" She said storming out of the hotel this time. Wilbur watched her leave and felt tears form in his eyes. To Wally's shock, Wilbur actually began crying.

"I'll never be happy again!" He said tearfully.

For the first time ever, Wally felt bad for Wilbur and hugged him.

"It's okay big bro, she'll come back!" Wally said.

"No, she won't!" Wilbur said. He ran off to his room crying. Wally decided to check on Willie and the others.

Willie was crying loudly.

"It'll be okay Willie." Winnie said.

Willie sniffled and said "It's all my fault! Carrie hates Wilbur now because of me and it's all my fault!"

"Hey calm down! It's not your fault! Wilbur's the one who yelled at you!" Wally said.

"I spilled juice on his shirt!" Willie said.

"It was an accident!" Willa said.

"Everyone has accidents little bro!" Wanye said.

Willie was still crying.

"Wilbur's gonna be sad forever and it's all my fault! I'm the worst brother ever!" Willie said.

"No Willie! You're a great brother!" Sunny said.

Willie continued crying.

"I messed up everything." He said.

"We gotta fix this. Wally, come with me!" Winnie said.

"Hey, I'm the older sibling here! You come with me! The rest of you stay here and calm Willie down! Mom and Dad are helping Wilbur." Wally said.

"Good luck guys." Willa said.

Meanwhile Wilbur was done talking with his parents and decided to check on Willie. He was still crying.

"Is everything okay little bro?" Wilbur asked.

Willie sniffled and looked at Wilbur.

"It-it's my fault Carrie hates you! It's all my fault!" He said.

Wilbur went over to Willie and pulled him closer. For the first time ever, Wilbur hugged Willie.

"Shhh, everything's gonna be okay little bro." Wilbur said trying to calm him down.

Willie continued crying.

"A-am I really a sorry excuse for a brother?" He asked.

"No! Far from it! If anything, I'm a sorry excuse for a brother. You were the only one that trusted me, and I repaid you by yelling." Wilbur said.

Willie started calming down.

"You're an amazing little brother Willie. You don't deserve a horrible brother like me." Wilbur said.

Willie sniffled some more and Wilbur broke away from the hug. He handed Willie his stuffed snail.

"I'm gonna go for a little walk. I'll try talking to Carrie myself. I'll set things straight." Wilbur said.

Willie sniffled and said "Winnie and Wally are already doing that."

"Crap, I better hurry up before she slaps them!" Wilbur said

"Can I come with you?" Willie asked.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. You stay here with the others." Wilbur said.

With that, Wilbur left the hotel and started heading for Carrie's house.


	2. A heroic act

Wilbur walked to Carrie's house to try and talk with her. When he got there, Winnie and Wally were talking to Carrie.

"You have to take Wilbur back!" Winnie said.

"Why should I do that? He's a horrible person!" Carrie said.

"You were the only one that ever made him happy! He was the nicest brother ever when he met you. I saw him cry for the first time ever when he lost you!" Wally said.

"That's not gonna make me take him back!" She said.

"Please Carrie! I've been lost without you!" Wilbur said.

"What are you doing here?! I told you we're finished Wilbur!" She said.

Wilbur started crying.

"Carrie please, I didn't mean to yell at Willie in front of you! I'm so sorry." He said.

Carrie wasn't buying any of it.

"I don't want to date a guy as mean as you!" She said.

At this point, Winnie knew her plan to help Wilbur get Carrie back wasn't going to work, so she decided to head home. However, she wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock. She fell into the pond near Carrie's house and tried to get out, but she couldn't.

"HELP! HELP!" Winnie screamed. Wilbur and Wally started freaking out.

"Winnie doesn't know how to swim! Someone help!" Wally yelled.

Winnie began sinking in the water. Wilbur took off his shirt and ran to the pond

"HANG ON WINNIE!" Wilbur screamed diving into the pond. He grabbed her before she sank to the bottom and they both resurfaced. Winnie coughed up water and began crying loudly because she thought she was gonna die. Wilbur pulled her out of the pond and for the first time ever, hugged her.

"Shhh, it's okay little sis. You're safe." He said.

Winnie hugged Wilbur tightly.

"W-Why did you save me?" Winnie asked.

"Believe it or not little sis, I love you very much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Wilbur said.

He kissed his little sister on the forehead and Carrie teared up at the heartwarming moment. She walked over to Wilbur and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was amazing my zing!" She said.

Wilbur was surprised. Carrie called him her zing!

"Let's try this again. I missed you so much! Let's start dating again!" She said.

Wilbur smiled.

"I missed you too!" He said.

The two noticed Winnie was still coughing and crying.

"Bring her inside. My dad knows how to deal with this stuff." Carrie said.

"Thanks, come on Wally!" Wilbur said.

Wilbur carried Winnie inside the house.

"Dad! Come down here, it's an emergency!" Carrie called.

Carrie's father, Arthur, came down the stairs.

"What's going on?! What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"My little sister fell in the pond! She's not looking too good." Wilbur said.

Winnie continued coughing up water.

"Lay her down on the sofa and give her some room." Arthur said.

Wilbur walked over to the sofa, laid Winnie down, and stepped back. Arthur walked up to her.

"Hey there, you feeling okay?" He asked.

Winnie coughed and said "Not really."

"Just lay still. I'll call your parents." Arthur said.

"Is my baby sister going to be okay?" Wilbur asked.

"She'll be fine. Just give her some rest until your parents get here." Arthur said.

"Okay." Wilbur said.

"…You're my hero, Wilbur." Winnie said.

"Shh, don't talk, rest up. Mom and Dad will be here soon." Wilbur said.

Arthur went to the kitchen phone and called Winnie and Wilbur's parents. An hour later, Wayne and Wanda walked in and hugged Winnie tightly. Winnie and Wilbur's younger siblings were with them, but they had no idea what was going on. Once Winnie felt a little better, she sat up on the sofa and looked at Wilbur.

"Wilbur's the best big brother ever!" She said. This surprised everyone, especially Willa, Wanye, and Sunny.

"Why do you say that sis?" Willa asked.

"He saved my life!" Winnie said.

All of Winnie's younger siblings gasped.

"How did he save your life sis?" Wanye asked.

"I was walking by the pond near Carrie's house and fell in! Wilbur pulled me out before I sank to the bottom!" She said.

"Wow! That must have been scary sis!" Willie said.

"It was! I thought I was gonna die!" She said.

Willie went over to Winnie and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe big sister! I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Sunny said.

"Me too!" Willa said.

Wanda went over to Wilbur and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you for saving your sisters life Wilbur." She said.

"It was nothing. I did what any other big brother would do." Wilbur said.

Winnie went over to Wilbur and hugged him tightly.

"No Wilbur, you're a hero. I'll always be grateful for what you did. I'm lucky to have a big brother like you!" Winnie said.

Wilbur smiled, returned the hug, and kissed Winnie on the forehead.

"Thanks sis." He said.

Everyone teared up at the heartwarming moment between Wilbur and Winnie, especially Wayne. He never thought he'd see the day when Wilbur and Winnie finally started getting along. Everything worked out in the end. Wilbur was a hero, he got his girlfriend back, and his family respected him now. Things couldn't be much better for him, until a little mishap that occurred between him and Carrie a few months after they got back together.


	3. Wilbur's little mishap

A few months have passed since Wilbur and Carrie got back together and everything was going well. Wilbur was happy, he was getting along with his younger siblings, when he and Wally weren't tricking Willie of course, and he was spending a lot more time with his siblings.

One night, Wilbur was going out to the diner to see Carrie, but not before he told his parents where he was going.

"Don't stay out too late!" Wanda said.

"I won't Mom!" Wilbur said.

Wilbur walked to the hotel lobby and saw Winnie, Wally, and Willie watching TV.

"Can we watch Detective Jerry now Wally?" Winnie asked in an annoyed tone, as Wally told her a million times that she and Willie could.

"Yeah! The season finale is on tonight!" Willie said.

"Not yet! I want to see how the baseball game ends first." Wally said. Winnie and Willie both growled, they were going to miss the season finale because of him!

Winnie noticed Wilbur and asked "Going to see Carrie?"

"Yep." Wilbur replied.

"Okay, be careful big brother!" Winnie said.

"I will sis." He said.

Wilbur left the hotel and walked down the sidewalk to the diner. He went inside when he got there and noticed Carrie sitting at a table. He went to her and sat down.

"Hey baby, it's good to see you." Wilbur said.

"Oh, Hi Wilbur." She said.

Wilbur noticed something was off with Carrie.

"You shouldn't keep things from me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…well…I think I'm pregnant." She said.

Wilbur was very surprised to hear this.

"Wha?! A-Are you sure?!" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure babe. I missed my period and I've been eating like crazy." She said.

"B-But the last time we did it was a few weeks ago and we both used protection!" He said.

"Well, apparently it didn't work." She said.

Wilbur put his head down on the table "Oh man! My life is over!"

Carrie put her paw on Wilbur's arm and said "No it's not babe. We can get through this."

"A-Are we gonna keep the baby?" He asked.

Carrie nodded and said "Yes, I do want to keep the baby, but we're gonna have to break the news to my parents and your parents."

Wilbur nodded nervously. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. The two of them walked out of the diner and headed for the hotel. When they got there, Wilbur headed straight for his parents' room.

"Mom, Dad, gather everyone in the family and come to the lobby. Call Carrie's parents too. I have an announcement to make." Wilbur said.

"What's going on Wilbur?" Wanda asked.

"You'll find out in a minute Mom." Wilbur said. With that, Wanda and Wayne got everyone in Wilbur's family together and they headed for the hotel lobby. When Wilbur and Carrie got there, her parents showed up.

"What's going Carrie? Wilbur's mom sounded worried." Carrie's mom Lucy said.

"You'll find out in a sec Mom." Carrie told her. Wilbur got everyone's attention by clearing his throat.

"What's going on Wilbur? What's the big announcement?" Wanda asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one Mom." Wilbur said.

Wanda sat down with a look of worry on her face. Wilbur gulped in fear.

"Oh boy…" He said nervously. Carrie put her paw on his shoulder.

"Don't be scared babe." Carrie said.

Wilbur took a deep breath and said "Family… I'm gonna be a dad!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"W-What? I'm…gonna be a grandpa?" Wayne asked.

"Holy rabies! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Wally said.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Winnie said.

"Mommy, Daddy, what does Wilbur mean by 'He's gonna be a dad?'" Willie asked.

"Yeah!" Wanye said.

"How did this happen?!" Wanda asked.

"Simple!" Wilbur said. "Me and Carrie were having some hard core se- "

"NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS!" Wanda yelled.

Willie, Willa, Wanye, and Sunny tilted their heads to the side.

Wilbur gulped and said "So umm, what do you think?"

Arthur walked up to Wilbur and said "I think you're gonna be marrying my daughter because you got her pregnant!"

Hearing that made Wilbur very nervous. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

Lucy stepped in and said "I think they're a little young for that honey."

"Too young? He saw fit to knock up our little girl! They're not too young." Arthur said. He walked out of the room and Lucy looked over at Wilbur.

"Don't worry Wilbur. We're not gonna force you to marry Carrie." She said.

Hearing that made Wilbur breathe a sigh of relief. Then he turned his attention to his mom.

"So, umm, what do you think Mom?"

Wanda stood up and said "We need to have a talk…alone."

Wilbur nodded and they went upstairs to Wilbur's room.

"Look Mom, I know you're really upset right now, but just hear me out." He said.

"You're young Wilbur, you're only 16." She said.

"…Yeah, I know. I don't know what I was thinking." He said.

Wanda stood in silence for a moment.

"I know what you're thinking. We're keeping the baby." Wilbur said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle being a dad?" She asked.

"I have a million siblings! I can surely take care of a baby!" He said.

"You better not keep that baby away from me. I want to witness everything that happens in his or her life!" She said.

"Don't worry, you'll get exclusive details about my baby!" Wilbur said.

Wanda smiled and hugged Wilbur. When they came back downstairs, Carrie had left with her parents and Willie and the others went about doing other things. Wanda left Wilbur alone and Winnie and Wally noticed he seemed upset.

"What's wrong big brother?" Winnie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can handle being a dad now. I mean I have a lot of siblings I take care of, but I'm not sure."

Winnie smiled and said "If it makes you feel better, I think you and Carrie are going to be awesome parents!"

"You're gonna be an awesome dad big bro! I just know it!" Wally said.

Wilbur smiled and hugged his little brother and sister.

"Thanks guys." Wilbur said.

*A few days later*

Wilbur was spending some time with Willie when he asked him the toughest question ever.

"So, how did you become a daddy Wilbur?" Willie asked.

Wilbur stared at his little brother. How was he going to answer him?

"Uhhhh, it's complicated." Wilbur said.

"Did Carrie eat the baby like Mommy does?" Willie asked.

"What?! No! Stop listening to Wally!" Wilbur said

"Why? He's super smart!" Willie said.

"Trust me, he's not." Wilbur said.

"Where do babies come from?" Willie asked.

"…Again... That's complicated. Go play with Winnie and let me think!" Wilbur said.

"Will I be a daddy soon?" Willie asked.

"Oh, good lord I hope not! Not until you're older! Much older!" Wilbur said.

"Will Winnie be a mommy soon?" Willie asked.

"…MOM! COME GET WILLIE!" Wilbur yelled.

Within a few minutes, Wanda came and got Willie. It allowed Wilbur to do some thinking.

*A few weeks later*

Carrie had just come home with some news. She knew what gender her and Wilbur's baby was gonna be.

"Wilbur, I have some exciting news!" Carrie said.

"You know the baby's gender?!" Wilbur asked.

"I hope it's a girl!" Winnie said.

"This is so exciting!" Wanda said.

"It's a boy…" Carrie said

"Whoo hoo!" Wilbur shouted.

"Aww…." Winnie said in a disappointed tone.

"…And a girl." Carrie finished.

Everyone in the room said "Huh?!"

"Carrie… babe… what are you talking about?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm having twins!" She said.

Wilbur and Wanda were so surprised to hear this that they both fainted.

"Oh my…" Carrie said in a worried tone.

"Mom! Wilbur! Daddy, get in here!" Winnie shouted.

"Why did Mommy and Wilbur fall asleep on the floor?" Willie asked.

"They didn't! Daddy get in here please!" Winnie said.

Wayne walked in after hearing Winnie call for him. He saw Wilbur and Wanda lying on the floor.

"What's going on here? Why are your mother and brother lying on the floor like that?" Wayne said.

"Mommy and Wilbur are taking a nap." Willie said.

"Aww, he's adorable!" Carrie said.

"No… Carrie just told us she's having twins! A boy and a girl! Isn't that great Daddy?" Winnie asked.

Wayne fainted after hearing that.

"You too Daddy?!" Winnie said.

"Whoa! Daddy fell asleep too!" Willie said.

Carrie giggled while Winnie gave her brother an annoyed look.

"Don't you have to be silly somewhere else?" She asked.

"Not until 4." Willie said.

*A few days later*

Wilbur was spending some time with Sunny and she asked the same question Willie did.

"Big brother, what did you mean by 'I'm gonna be a dad?'" She asked.

"Oh, well, see…it's complicated sis. You won't understand until you're older." He said.

"Why not?" Sunny asked.

"Trust me, you won't." Wilbur said.

"Will I be a mommy soon?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, good lord not this again! Not until you're older Sunny!" Wilbur said.

"What about Willa and Winnie? Will they be mommies too?" Sunny asked.

"…MOM!" Wilbur yelled.

Wanda came within a few minutes and took Sunny away.

*The next day*

Wilbur was spending time with Willa and Wanye. They asked him the same question Willie and Sunny asked.

"Wilbur, what did you mean by 'I'm gonna be a dad?'" Wanye asked.

"Yeah, what did that mean?" Willa asked.

Wilbur was starting to get annoyed with his younger siblings' curiosity.

"I…I can't explain it, okay?!" Wilbur said.

"Why not?" Wanye asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Willa asked.

"I just can't okay?" Wilbur said.

"Will I be a daddy?" Wanye asked.

"Will I be a mommy soon?" Willa asked.

Wilbur fainted because his little brother and sister asked those questions.

"Looks like Wilbur's taking another nap." Willa said.

"I don't think so." Wanye said.

"Mommy! Wilbur fainted again!" Wanye yelled.

*The next day*

Willie was still curious about how Wilbur became a dad, so he decided to ask Wally about it.

"Wally! How did Wilbur become a daddy?" He asked.

"That's very simple, little bro. Wilbur went to the store to buy baby seeds!" Wally told him.

"Baby seeds?" Willie asked.

"Yeah! He fed them to Carrie and now they're growing inside her!" Wally said.

"Whoa! How do the babies get out?" Willie asked.

"Simple, she pushes them out her…"

Wilbur rushed in and grabbed Willie.

"Alright, you gullible furball! Let's go!" Wilbur said.

"That's not very nice!" Willie said.

"Well, it's true." Wilbur said.

"Y…You're a doo-doo head!" Willie said.

"Winnie called me that before. It was weak then, and it's weak now." Wilbur said.

Willie stuck his tongue out at Wilbur.

"Do I have to get Winnie and the other girls on you?" Wilbur asked.

"No!" Willie said.

"That's what I thought. Now go play somewhere!" Wilbur said.

Willie ran off and Wilbur turned his attention to Wally.

"And as for you, the next time you trick Willie, I'll place you on diaper duty when my babies are born!" Wilbur said.

Wally got a scared look on his face.

"No! Anything but that!" He said.

Wilbur chuckled and left Wally by himself.

*Several months later*

Wilbur was spending some time with Carrie when her mother decided to take her to the store to get some things for the babies. That left Wilbur alone and he was trying to figure out what to now, until Winnie came in.

"Big brother! Let's do something together!" She said.

"Huh? You mean just you and me?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun! Willa and Sunny are out with Mom, Wally and Wanye are helping Daddy, and Willie's taking a nap." She said

"Alright, little sis! What should we do?" He asked.

"Can we go to the park? I wanna get some fresh air and run around!" She said.

"Sure, we can go up there! It'll be fun!" He said.

"Yay! You're the best big brother!" She said.

"Yeah! Then when we come back, we can pull a prank on our mean brothers!" He said.

"Oh yeah! I like the sound of that!" She said.

"Then, we can finally tell Willie to stop believing everything Wally tells him!" He said.

"No offense big brother, but you can't convince Willie…" She said.

"Trust me, I got this." He said.

The two of them left the hotel and went to the park. When they got there, Winnie ran over to the swings and got on one.

"Come on big brother! Push me!" She said. Wilbur went over to the swings and got behind Winnie. He pushed her like she wanted.

"Wheeeeee!" She said while she was being pushed. The two of them did that for a little bit before Winnie got off the swing.

"What are we gonna do now sis?" Wilbur asked.

"How about…we play tag! You're it!" Winnie said tagging Wilbur. She got on all fours and ran away.

"Hey!" Wilbur said chasing after her. It took him a bit, but he caught her. The two continued playing tag for a bit before deciding to do something else. They both sat down and started playing in the sand around the playground. A human boy came up to them.

"What are you doing here furball?" The boy said to Winnie.

"Why are you being mean?" She asked.

"Monsters don't belong at the playground! Why don't you go back to your cave?" He said.

"I don't live in a cave!" She said.

"Yes, you do! All monsters do!" He said. The boy kept insulting Winnie until he made her cry. That's when Wilbur decided to step in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He said.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" He teased.

Hearing that made Wilbur very angry.

"No, I already have a girlfriend! She's my little sister! Now leave her alone!" He said.

"Ha! Like you can make me! I'm not scared of you!" The boy said.

Wilbur took a deep breath and barked and growled at the boy. This scared him off, and Wilbur went to Winnie. She was still crying a little.

"Shh, it's okay baby sis, he's gone now." Wilbur said giving Winnie a hug.

Winnie returned the hug and kissed Wilbur on the cheek.

"Thanks, big brother." She said.

The two continued with their play date until it was time to go home. When they got back to the hotel, Arthur approached them.

"Where have you been?!" He asked.

"I was out playing with my little sister, why?" Wilbur asked.

"Carrie's going into labor!" He said.

Hearing that made Wilbur panic.


	4. Lives forever changed

Wilbur was running around, panicking about the fact that Carrie was going into labor.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" He screamed.

"Wilbur, calm down!" Winnie said.

"Honey, it'll be okay!" Wanda said.

Wilbur continued running around screaming. Winnie had enough.

"Okay, that's it!" She said.

Winnie walked over to Wilbur and slapped him across the face.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Winnie said.

"Winifred Werewolf!" Wanda said in a scolding manner.

Wilbur rubbed his face.

"Oww, that really hurt!" He said.

"Listen to me! You're going to be a daddy! Whether you like it or not!" Winnie said.

"But…" He said.

"No buts! We are going to the hospital, and you're going to be there for your girlfriend, and you're going to be the best dam- I mean dang daddy ever! Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Uhhh…" He said.

"I said do I make myself clear?" She asked again.

"Okay, okay… geez! Let's hurry to the hospital!" He said.

"Let's!" Winnie agreed.

"I'm gonna get you back for slapping me." He said.

"We'll deal with that…never." She said.

The three of them rushed to the family van and raced to the hospital. When they got there, they found Wayne and the others outside of one of the rooms.

"She's in here Wilbur." Wayne said.

Wilbur rushed into the room and Winnie tried to follow him, but the doctor stopped her.

"Only the father is allowed in the delivery room." He told her.

"Grr…Fine!" Winnie said in frustration.

Everyone waited outside of the room for what felt like forever to Winnie until the doctor told them they could come in. Everyone walked in and saw Wilbur holding his newborn son and daughter. The boy was older than the girl by four minutes.

"Say hi to your new niece and nephew guys." Wilbur said to his brothers and sisters. He was tearing up a little and so was Winnie and Willa.

"Oh my, they're beautiful big brother!" Winnie said.

"They are!" Willa agreed.

Winnie noticed the boy looked just like Wilbur, and the girl looked like a female version of Wilbur.

"They look just like you Wilbur!" Winnie said.

"Especially my son." Wilbur said.

Wanda teared up as well and said "I'm so proud of you Wilbur!"

"Yeah! Congrats big bro!" Wally said.

"Congratulations!" Wanye said.

"I'm proud of you Wilbur!" Wayne said.

Wilbur went over to Carrie and let her hold their daughter. She looked at Wilbur and smiled.

"They're so beautiful Wilbur." She said.

"They sure are, my zing." Wilbur said.

"Wait, so this is what happened to those baby seeds?" Willie asked.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, while Wally began to sweat.

"Baby seeds? What are you talking about honey?" Wanda asked.

"Wally said Wilbur went to the store and got baby seeds and fed them to Carrie! He said that's how he became a daddy!" Willie said.

Wanda gave Wally a stern look.

"Wally…" She said.

"Heh, heh, oops." He said.

Willie tried asking more questions but no one was paying attention to him. He went over to Wilbur and his little nephew grabbed Willie's finger, making him be quiet. Wilbur smiled at the cute moment.

"What are we gonna name them my zing?" Carrie asked. Wilbur smiled again.

"Our boys name will be Wilbur Jr, and our girls name will be Winry." He said.

"I like those names!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Sunny agreed.

"I like them!" Willa said.

Wilbur looked at everyone and smiled. He was looking forward to being a dad.

*A few weeks later*

Wilbur and Carrie were settling into their new lives as parents well. However, one problem presented itself. Carrie wanted Wilbur to move in with her so they could be together for their children. At first, Wilbur wasn't sure about leaving his family, but Carrie convinced him to do it. Unknown to him however, Winnie and his other siblings didn't want him to leave. The thought of Wilbur leaving scared Wally the most, because if Wilbur did move out, Wally would become the new alpha and have to take on Wilbur's responsibilities, something he wasn't prepared for as he was only 12 years old.

Wilbur was about to leave the hotel, when Winnie stopped him.

"Big brother, don't go!" She said.

"I have to sis. Carrie needs me, the twins need me!" Wilbur said.

"I don't want you to go!" Winnie said. She was beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry little sis! I have to go!" He said.

"Please don't go…" She said tearfully. She was crying a little.

"I'm not going that far…" He said.

"Big bro! Please don't leave! I don't want to be the new alpha!" Wally said.

"You can do it, Wally!" Wilbur said.

"No, I can't!" Wally said.

"It won't be as fun without you big brother!" Wanye said tearfully. Like Winnie, he was crying a little bit.

"Come on, that's not true!" Wilbur said.

"No! Wilbur!" Willa and Sunny both said crying their eyes out.

"Girls…" Wilbur said.

"Don't go big brother! Please stay!" Willa said tearfully.

"Please don't leave big brother! I'm begging you!" Sunny said tearfully and with a sad look on her face.

"Girls…I…" Wilbur began to say.

He was interrupted by the feeling of something pulling on his shirt. Wilbur looked down and saw Willie trying to pull him back in with his teeth.

"Willie, you haven't done that in ages…" Wilbur said.

"Please don't go Wilbur! We'll all miss you so much!" Winnie said still crying.

Wilbur looked around and saw his younger siblings' sad faces. He sighed.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why not have Carrie move in with us? She'll get a lot of support from our huge family!" Wilbur said.

Hearing that, Wanye and the girls stopped crying and their ears perked up.

"Yeah! She'll be our new sister!" Winnie said.

"Yay! New sister!" Willa and Sunny both said.

"She'll make a great addition to our family!" Wanye said.

"Plus, we can babysit the twins!" Wally said.

"Yeah!" Winnie and the others said in excitement.

Wilbur thought to himself for a moment.

"Looks like I have to make a phone call." Wilbur said heading to his room to get his cell phone. He was dragging Willie with him as he still had his shirt in his mouth. Wilbur got to his room and tried to shake Willie off.

"You can let go now little bro." He said.

"No! Never!" Willie said in a muffled voice.

"Do I have to get our sisters?" He asked.

Willie shook his head no.

"Then let go of my shirt!" Wilbur said.

Willie did as he was told and left Wilbur's room. Wilbur grabbed his phone from the dresser and rang Carrie.

"Hey baby, it's me." Wilbur said when she picked up.

"Hey Wilbur, we got your room all ready at my house. When are you going to get here?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that, I decided I'm staying at the hotel." He said.

"What?! But what about our children? We need you!" She said.

"Whoa, slow down baby, I was wondering if you would move in with me here at the hotel?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"My little brothers and sisters don't want me to go!" He said.

"So what? Your parents can look after them! And I'm pretty sure Winnie and Wally can look after themselves!" She said.

"But you should have seen them Carrie! Wanye and the girls were crying, begging me not to go! I can't leave them! They look up to me!" He said.

"Well…I…" She began to say.

"The hotel will be a great place for us to raise the twins! Plus, Winnie and the others can babysit the twins if we need them to!" He said.

"Well, okay. I don't know if my parents will like it, but I'll do it." She said.

"Thanks babe, you're the best! So, see you soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay then, be careful, and I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

Wilbur was very excited and ran downstairs to tell his little brothers and sisters the good news!

"Hey guys! Good news, Carrie's moving in with us!" He told them.

Everyone was very excited to hear this, especially Winnie, Willa, and Sunny.

"Yay! I can't wait to spend time with our new sister!" Willa said.

"I can't wait to spend time with the twins!" Winnie said.

"I can't wait to see Carrie and the twins!" Sunny said.

"Well you won't have to wait very long; she'll be here soon with the twins!" Wilbur said.

"Yay!" Winnie, Willa, and Sunny all said.

A few hours later, Carrie arrived at the hotel with a couple of suitcases and a stroller that the twins were strapped in. Winnie and others ran up to her along with Wilbur.

"Hi Carrie!" Winnie said in excited tone. Carrie smiled at her.

"Hey Winnie! Good to see you!" She said.

"Hi Wilbur Jr, hi Winry." Willa said going to their stroller. The twins giggled at her and made baby sounds.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Sunny said admiring her niece and nephew.

"They sure are!" Wanye agreed.

Wilbur Jr and Winry made more baby sounds and Willie walked up to them.

"I wonder what they're saying." He said. He said that because Wally told him that babies speak in their own language and of course, Willie believed it. He reached his paw out to Wilbur Jr and he grabbed his finger. Winnie smiled at the cute moment, and so did Carrie and Wilbur.

"Aww!" Winnie and Carrie both said. Wilbur smiled.

"So, why don't we get you settled in babe? Your room will be just down the hallway from mine, and the twins' room will be in between our rooms." He said.

"Okay, that'll work." Carrie said.

With that, Wilbur took Carrie and the twins upstairs to their rooms to help them get situated.

"I can't wait to play with the twins!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa and Sunny both agreed.

"This is gonna be fun!" Wally said.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Wanye asked.

Winnie thought for a second and got an idea.

"Oooh! Let's take them to the park!" Winnie said.

"Yeah! They'll love that!" Wally said.

"Yeah!" Wanye, Willa, and Sunny all agreed.

"I can't wait!" Willie said.

A few minutes later, Wilbur and Carrie came back down the stairs to the hotel lobby with the twins. Wilbur was holding Winry and Carrie was holding Wilbur Jr. The twins were looking around, wondering where they were. This was the first time they had ever been to the hotel.

"Big brother! Can we take the twins to the park?" Winnie asked. Wilbur smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" He said. Carrie wasn't too sure about that.

"I don't know…" She said.

Wilbur and the others looked at her.

"What's wrong babe?" Wilbur asked.

"What if the twins get hurt, or abducted?" She asked.

Wilbur smiled and kissed his zing on the cheek.

"Not a chance that will happen baby!" Winnie is very protective of everyone in her family. She won't let anything bad happen to her niece and nephew." He said.

"Yeah! I'll protect them!" Winnie said.

Hearing this put Carrie at ease.

"Well…okay then, but can you still go with them hon? Just to be safe?" She said.

Wilbur smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem." He said.

"You're not coming Carrie?" Winnie asked.

Carrie shook her head and said "No, the twins kept me up all night last night. I want to get some rest."

Wilbur smiled again and kissed Carrie on the lips this time.

"Don't worry babe. Winnie and I can take care of this. You get some rest." He said.

"Thanks honey." Carrie said. She walked back up the stairs and disappeared. Wilbur took Wilbur Jr into his arms and carried him, while Winnie took Winry. Wilbur and the others left the hotel and took the twins to the playground at the park. The twins were very excited to play.

"Alright, what should we do first?" Winnie asked the others.

"Oooh! Let's put them on the slide!" Willa said.

"Let's put them on the see-saw!" Willie said.

The twins pointed to the sandbox. That's where they wanted to play.

"I got it, let's put them on the swings!" Winnie said.

"Yeah! They'll love it!" Wanye said.

Winnie and the others still didn't notice that the twins were still pointing at the sandbox. Winnie took them to the swings and began pushing them. They were still looking at the sandbox.

"Isn't this fun?" Winnie asked the twins.

Wilbur Jr barked, he and his sister were still pointing to the sandbox, but Winnie wasn't paying attention.

"I knew you'd like it!" Winnie said continuing to push them.

After a little bit, Willie went over to Winnie.

"Can I push them sis? Can I?" He asked eagerly.

Winnie shook her head and said "I don't know, you'll push them too hard!"

"No, I won't!" Willie said.

"I don't want you to hurt them!" Winnie said.

Wilbur went over to Winnie and Willie.

"Sis, calm down. I trust Willie, he's not gonna hurt his niece and nephew." He said.

"Yeah, I won't!" Willie said.

Winnie thought about it for a second.

"Alright… Be careful, baby brother." She said.

"I will!" Willie said.

The twins whimpered a bit. They really wanted to play in the sandbox, but it seemed no one was gonna take them over there.

A few minutes passed and Willie noticed the twins were whimpering and looking at the sandbox.

"What's wrong?" He asked them.

The twins began clawing at the air like they were digging and pointed to the sandbox.

"Do you two want to play in the sandbox?" He asked.

The twins barked happily, meaning yes.

"Okay." He said.

Willie took Wilbur Jr out of the swing and went over to Winnie.

"Sis, can you get Winry? She and Wilbur Jr want to play in the sandbox." He said.

Winnie nodded and said "Okay."

Winnie went and got Winry and she and Willie brought the twins to the sandbox. They put them down and they happily began digging in the sand while Winnie and Willie watched.

After a little bit, the twins looked at Willie and started barking at him.

"Huh? Why are they barking at me?" Willie asked.

"I think they want you to play with them baby brother." Winnie said.

The twins barked happily in response.

"Really? You want to play with me?" Willie asked.

The twins barked happily again.

"Okay then, here I come!" Willie said.

He jumped into the sandbox and started digging with the twins. They barked happily and continued digging in the sand while Wilbur watched with a smile on his face.

"Aww!" Winnie said watching the heartwarming moment between her little brother, and their niece and nephew.

A little later, the twins looked at Winnie and started barking at her.

"I think they want you to join us sis!" Willie said.

"Re-Really?" Winnie asked.

The twins barked happily.

"Alright!" Winnie said.

She jumped in the sandbox and started digging. Wilbur pulled out his phone and started filming Winnie and Willie playing with their niece and nephew.

A little more time passed and the twins watched Willa and Sunny run around the playground playing tag with each other. They pointed to them and started barking.

"I think they want to play with Willa and Sunny now." Willie said.

The twins happily barked.

"Okay! Let's go tell them!" Winnie said.

Winnie and Willie took the twins and went to Willa and Sunny.

"Hey girls! Your niece and nephew want to play with you!" Winnie said.

"Really?" Willa asked.

The twins happily barked in response.

"Okay then, let's go have some fun!" Sunny said in excitement.

The twins barked in agreement and the girls took the twins.

"What do you want to do Wilbur Jr?" Willa asked while she was holding him.

He pointed to the slide and barked.

"Yeah! That'll be a lot of fun!" She said.

Willa went over to the slide and climbed up the steps. She sat down on the slide and put Wilbur Jr in front of her. She pushed herself off and slid to the bottom with Wilbur Jr.

"Wheeeee!" She said while she was sliding down. Wilbur Jr was having a blast and made it known by barking a lot.

Sunny was holding Winry and trying to think of what they should do. Winry pointed over to the see-saw and barked.

"You wanna go on the see-saw?" Sunny asked.

Winry barked happily, meaning yes.

Sunny took Winry over to the see-saw and the two of them started playing on it.

"Wheeee!" Sunny said while she was on it. Winry barked happily and the two kept playing, until Sunny fell off the see-saw and started crying. Winry tried to get down, but she couldn't. Willie saw what happened and ran over.

"Little sis! Are you okay?!" He asked.

"No!" She said tearfully.

Willie took a look at her knee. It was bleeding.

"Stay here! I'll get Wilbur!" He said running to get him.

Winry started barking. Willie took her off the see-saw and sat her down next to Sunny. Winry started licking Sunny to try and make her feel better.

"Wi-Winry?" Sunny asked shakily. Winry whimpered a bit. She didn't like seeing her aunt sad. Sunny hugged Winry and Willie came back with Wilbur.

"Aww, man! That looks bad! Willie, take Winry, I'll take Sunny!" Wilbur said picking Sunny up. She was still crying a little.

"It's okay sis, I got you." He said. Sunny held on to Wilbur tightly and brought her to the stroller that they brought the twins in. He pulled out a first aid kit and took out some bandages. He wrapped them around Sunny's knee.

"That feel better sis?" He asked. Sunny nodded.

"A little. Thanks, big brother!" She said giving him a hug. Wilbur smiled and looked over at his daughter.

"That was very sweet of you honey. Trying to comfort your aunt when she got hurt." He said.

Winry barked in response.

"You know what? You deserve a treat when we get home! How about some bacon? I know you love bacon!" He said.

Winry started wagging her tail in excitement and barked happily. Wilbur smiled at how happy his daughter was and everyone went back to playing. Winnie and the others went back to the sandbox and started digging again. A little bit later, Winnie stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom Willie. Can you watch them for me?" She asked. Willie nodded.

"Of course, sis." He said. Winnie ran off to the bathroom and a little bit later, a human boy came up to them.

"Why are you werewolves here?" He asked.

Willie looked up at the boy.

"We're just playing, why?" He asked.

"Werewolves don't belong here! Go back to your cave!" The boy said.

"We don't live in a cave! Leave us alone!" Willie said.

"What are you gonna do if I don't leave you alone?" The boy asked.

Willie began to tear up a little.

"I…don't know." He said.

"You know why you don't know? Because you're just a weak…little…boy!" The boy said.

Willie started crying and Wilbur Jr started barking at the boy.

"Shut up furball!" He said.

Wilbur Jr kept barking at the boy in an attempt to scare him away.

"Ha! That's not gonna scare me!" He said.

Wilbur Jr started growling and then let out a very angry bark followed by a mean growl. The boy ran off and Wilbur Jr went over to Willie and started licking his cheek to calm him down.

"Th-Thanks Wilbur Jr." Willie said.

Wilbur Jr barked happily and they all continued playing. Little did they know, Wilbur saw the whole thing and was proud of the fact that his son stood up for his uncle. A little more time passed, and Wilbur was ready to leave.

"Okay guys, it's time to go home." He said. The others nodded and came up to him.

The twins started growling. They didn't want to leave yet.

"I'll give you a treat when we get home Junior!" Wilbur said.

Wilbur Jr stopped growling and started wagging his tail in excitement.

"And I haven't forgot about your treat either Winry!" He said.

Winry barked happily and Wilbur picked her up. He strapped her in the stroller, and then strapped Wilbur Jr in the stroller. They all left the playground and headed back to the hotel.


End file.
